Talk:Poppy Pipopapo
Poppi or Poppy? Her map in episode 3 shows her name written as "Poppy", not "Poppi". —BioniclesaurKing4t2 - "Hello, I'm the Doctor. 05:23, November 3, 2016 (UTC) : This is still here and yet people are changing just the Rider name to the correct spelling. Can we agree to change Poppi Pipopapo to Poppy Pipopapo now? Diamondmatter (talk) 04:12, April 2, 2017 (UTC) ::Yeah I think given the multiple sources we have now, her name is, by all accounts, "Poppy". ::I've fixed everything except for the individual Poppy's Room episodes. Other articles will also need to be fixed but I won't be able to get to them all tonight given the time. Djkidna (talk) 04:20, April 2, 2017 (UTC) About the game Poppi came from Even though we now know Poppi came from DoReMiFa Beat, she appears to have her own game from that huge game cabinet in CR too. Does anyone think Poppi has her own spin-off game also? Made by Genm Corp. of course. I personally think it was both that spin-off and the game she originally came from that helped bring her into being. AlexTheUltimateInovator97 (talk) 16:55, December 25, 2016 (UTC) More likely the game had been ported from the arcades to different formats or vice versa, its not unheard of. For example, Ganbaride has a port to the DS a while back.--Aldo The Fox (talk) 17:02, December 25, 2016 (UTC) Isn't the game in the game cabinet just DoReMiFa Beat on a different platform? Or am I missing something else? Huge Arcade cabinet has a clear "DoReMiFa BEAT" right on top of it. User:Suminoma 18:03, December 25, 2016 (UTC) Kamen Rider Poppi Kamen Rider Poppi...KAMEN RIDER POPPI!!!!! NO! NOOOOOOOOOOOOO! DOES NOT CONPUTE! DOES NOT COMPUTE! DOES NOT COMPUTE! Seriously, why are they making her into a Kamen Rider, she is so annoying! She's only entertaining if you're like 2 years old! I will not now, nor will I ever recognize her as a Kamen Rider! She is a disgrace to all female Kamen Rider before her! Femme, Larc, Shuki, Fubuki, Kivala, Amaki, Nadeshiko, Mage (Mayu), Marika, Idun, Necroms Y & P. She's a disgrace to them all and I hope that at most she's a one-shot rider! Dear Toei, She's not cute, she's annoying! Thanonyx (talk) 20:05, February 8, 2017 (UTC) :Calmly points out that Article Talk pages are for article content discussion, not rants/vents of personal opinions, and that User Talk pages or Blogs are the place for that. Patiently waits for admin to either post their agreement or simply clear away this misplaced clutter. —BioniclesaurKing4t2 - "Hello, I'm the Doctor. 05:00, February 9, 2017 (UTC) Lol, this was the same guy who was shitting on Ex-Aid way back in mid last year when his design first came out. BioniclesaurKing is right; this is a wiki for information only, not a forum for major discussions. Also by the way, we have user blogs disabled here. The reason for this, I think, should be pretty clear. :I was only shitting on his design, the story is pretty solid and I enjoy watching it every week, I still think the costume designs are dumb though. But seriously they could've made literally anyone and I mean ANYONE a Kamen Rider before they should've even thought about considering her. I would rather Nico became a rider because then at least she can have a real rematch with Emu, that would've been the better decision.--Thanonyx (talk) 05:52, February 9, 2017 (UTC) Poppi's Rider Level I wonder what Level Kamen Rider Poppi is going to be.Legognocchi101 (talk) 01:42, February 10, 2017 (UTC) Is Level X Dragonempeorslayer (talk) 00:08, January 7, 2018 (UTC) Good turns Evil Given what happened at the end of Go Together, Embracing Your Ambitions!, should we add this page to the category page Good turns evil as Poppi is apparently brainwashed by Ren Amagasaki and Parad to become an evil bugster. Mantor98741 (talk) 00:51, March 26, 2017 (UTC) Kamen Rider Poppy Henshin Jingle For anyone wondering, this is her henshin jingle. "Dreaming Girl! Koi no Simulation! Otome Wa Itsumo Toki Meki Crisis!" KenjiKay (talk) 00:47, April 9, 2017 (UTC) Evil Kamen Rider Poppy Dear Fellow KR Fans, we all know that, during the first half of Ex-Aid, Poppy/Asuna seemed so kind-hearted and good-natured, but now she has been brainwashed by Ren Amagasaki and become KR Poppy, but, is she gonna stay evil? EmiChannel (talk) 15:58, April 10, 2017 (UTC) :After Asuna being brainwashed by Ren Amagasaki, Asuna will be wearing office worker suit and her glasses was shield-like sunglasses, and respecting Parad and Graphite as Dark Asuna/Kamen Rider Poppy. YogaWP (talk) 08:45, April 13, 2017 (UTC) ::This is not a discussion board... This talk page is meant for discussing the article and how to improve it only. Please use RangerBoard or that one other fansite the admins keep mentioning for this kind of discussion. I'm guessing the admins are busy or else they probably would have told you this themselves by now. Kore wa shomeidesu. (talk) 17:50, April 13, 2017 (UTC) Poppy's not Genm Level 0 Look at this video: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uIgJNzk-EFY First few images show that she is not Kamen Rider Genm Level 0. :Please sign your posts (~~~~) :Well, whose idea it is that brings Genm to Asuna's page? Of course trailers are misleading, that's why I will not publish anything without proper confirmation. Muhammad Amir (talk) 03:17, May 6, 2017 (UTC)